Eu não sou um brinquedo quebrado
by Tia Thalita
Summary: Ikki estuda na escola Ryonan e está tentando levar uma vida comum, longe de toda a loucura de treinos absurdos e mestres abusivos. Sua vida é maçante e extremamente previsível. Sendoh é o cara apaixonado que conseguiu ver algo bom por trás de toda indiferença e grosseria. IkkixSendoh
1. Sua fantasia é o meu pesadelo

Eu não sou um brinquedo quebrado

Capítulo 1 – Sua fantasia é o meu pesadelo

Ikki POV

Eu estava em mais um almoço de família que era obrigado a participar com a família que eu não considerava família.

\- E como vai a escola, Ikki? Está se adequando? – Saori perguntou. Ela era a neta adotada do meu pai biológico, Mitsumasa Kido. Mas de todos foi a única que realmente teve contato com o velho. Não a invejo por isso.

\- Bem – eu respondi sem elaborar.

Não via necessidade de contar detalhes que não mudariam em nada a vida dos outros, mas aparentemente eu era o único que pensava assim.

\- E? – ela me pressionou.

\- É isso – falei.

Ah, estava contando os minutos para me ver livre daquela gente.

Não me entenda mal. Eu não os odiava. Não mais, pelo menos.

Isso só não significava que eu gostava de ficar junto a eles durante muito tempo.

Não gostava de barulho, das conversas paralelas.

Aquilo era uma tortura para mim.

\- Ah, vai me dizer que não tem nenhuma gatinha lá? – Seiya disse em um tom jocoso. Ele não media o que falava.

Era pentelho, mas eu gostava dele.

\- Não sei – eu respondi e dei de ombros.

Vi que ele arregalou os olhos com a minha resposta e isso acabou chamando atenção do resto da mesa e agora todos olhavam para mim.

Ter dez pessoas olhando para você não é algo muito agradável. Especialmente para uma pessoa como eu que não gosta de ser o centro das atenções.

\- Você é um cara bonito. Duvido que não chame atenção de alguém – Seiya comentou e os outros riram.

\- Elas devem fugir dele por causa dessa personalidade horrível – Jabu opinou e não pude deixar de concordar. Tinha plena consciência de quão desagradável eu podia ser quando queria.

\- Meu irmão é adorável – Shun me defendeu e não pude deixar de sorrir. Era o único que me amava. E eu nunca entenderia isso. Não tinha nada para amar em mim.

\- Eu concordo com o Seiya – Saori falou e deu um sorriso travesso – Impossível não ter chamado atenção de alguém.

Eu dei de ombros e vi que alguns trocaram olhares. Odiava quando faziam isso. Voltei a comer. Quanto mais cedo acabasse, mais cedo ficaria livre disso.

\- E quanto a amigos? Fez novos amigos? – Shiryu tentou um tema mais neutro.

\- Não – respondi quando vi que todos esperavam uma resposta.

Não queria dizer que não era uma pessoa muito querida. A maioria me considerava um antissocial, outros um nerd convicto. O fato era que fora uma pessoa, ninguém se dava ao trabalho de sequer notar minha presença.

Aparentemente foi a coisa errada a se dizer.

Saori agora me olhava preocupada. Shun também.

Eu tinha esse problema com a minha terapeuta também. Frequentemente eu falava algo errado. Era difícil adivinhar o que ela queria que eu dissesse para que me desse alta.

Todos os outros já estavam livres desse martírio, menos eu.

Eu era um brinquedo quebrado. Não tinha jeito.

E por isso eu não gostava de falar nada. Tudo o que eu falava era usado contra mim.

\- Você não fala com ninguém o dia inteiro que passa na escola? – ouvi um deles falando. Parecia horrorizado.

\- Eu sei que você é um lobo solitário, mas isso já é ridículo! – outro falou. Acho que era Seiya. Não sei ao certo. Não levantei a cabeça para ver.

\- Talvez você devesse se mudar para nossa escola – Shiryu comentou, o tom calmo de voz era inconfundível.

\- Não – eu disse sem pensar. Não queria ir para a escola deles. Eu gostava da minha justamente porque nenhum deles estudava lá – Estou bem lá – tentei disfarçar e acalmá-los, mas não estava surtindo muito efeito – Tem alguém com quem eu falo sempre – e realmente tinha, mas nós não nos falávamos por minha vontade –, mas não acho que dê para chama-lo de amigo – pronto, falei tudo que tinha que falar pela noite inteira.

\- Por que não? – Shun perguntou inocentemente.

\- Ele é irritante – eu expliquei e ele riu.

\- E quem não é irritante para você? – Seiya também riu.

\- Shun – eu disse e todos riram. Não entendi.

\- Talvez ele só esteja tentando fazer amizade – Saori comentou.

Se fosse isso ele tinha um jeito bem estranho de fazer novos amigos.

Ele me desafiava para um jogo de basquete todo dia de manhã e eu nem era do time. E por causa dele, outros faziam também. Ele só me causava transtornos e ainda me seguia pela escola e tentava copiar minhas provas.

\- Talvez ele esteja interessado em você – Hyoga finalmente abriu a boca, e como sempre o que saiu foi uma alfinetada – Talvez ele não queira ser seu amigo, talvez queira ser seu namorado.

\- Não seja ridículo – eu retruquei.

Se fosse algo assim, ele teria me dito. Eu acho.

Assim que o almoço acabou, eu saí de lá o mais rápido possível.

Fui andando para casa com as mãos nos bolsos. Devia ter pegado um casaco. Estava frio.

Eu ri baixo quando pensei o quão ridículo era o "cavaleiro de fênix" sentir frio.

Eu não era um cavaleiro. Não havia cavaleiros.

Não havia cosmo, nem havia deuses.

Nenhum deus deixaria um velho maluco espalhar filhos pelo mundo e mandá-los para treinamento com pessoas desiquilibradas.

Mas ele não nos considerava pessoas. Éramos somente peões que seriam usados em seus devaneios.

Por sorte o velho morreu antes que matasse todos os filhos.

Ainda restaram dez dos cem filhos que o filho da mãe espalhou pelo mundo.

Estamos nos readaptando depois daquela falida Luta Galáctica.

Alguns mais que os outros.

Fiquei surpreso quando vi que já estava em casa. Não tinha reparado que andei tão rápido.

Subi as escadas rapidamente e abri a porta.

Estava tudo intacto como eu tinha deixado.

E isso me acalmou.

Olhei o relógio e ainda era cedo.

Peguei meu material e comecei a estudar.

Era domingo, mas eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

Fim do POV

No outro dia Ikki começou a sua rotina logo cedo e em poucos minutos estava na frente da sua escola, a escola secundária Ryonan.

\- Eu te desafio para uma partida de basquete! – Akira Sendoh, o calouro do time de basquete do Ryonan, gritou assim que o viu.

Akira era alto, muito alto. Tinha quase um metro e noventa e ainda estava no primeiro ano. Era da sala de Ikki e era calouro do time de basquete. Mas mesmo com pouco tempo no time, ele era a principal estrela.

Era despojado, divertido e atraente. Tinha fã-clubes na escola, e ninguém entendia o porquê ele vivia atrás de Ikki, que para todos era o ser mais sem graça da história.

\- Hoje não – Ikki falou e continuou a andar.

Mas Ikki não via nada disso. Só via alguém que o irritava todo dia de manhã.

O mais alto o seguiu, parecia preocupado.

\- Com medo de finalmente perder para o gênio Sendoh? – o jogador de basquete perguntou. Andava com as mãos dentro do short coladas aos seus quadris.

\- Sonha – Ikki respondeu e fez o outro rir.

Ele só tinha dormido muito mal. Teve pesadelos a noite inteira, mas não falaria isso para o outro. Era pessoal demais.

\- Ainda acho que devia entrar para o time de basquete – Sendoh disse despreocupado – Fazer exercícios regularmente faz a gente dormir melhor – ele deu de ombros.

\- Quem disse que preciso dormir melhor? – Ikki parou e perguntou olhando para o outro.

\- Suas olheiras, baby – Sendoh falou e sorriu – Ja ne – ele disse ao se afastar de Ikki ao ver que o outro ficou sem graça.

Talvez agora ele finalmente se tocasse sobre suas intenções para com ele.

O que ele não tinha ideia é de que o outro sequer percebeu. Apenas achou que eram preocupações normais de amigo.

\- Talvez ele seja meu amigo – Ikki pensou e sorriu.

Ele tinha finalmente feito um amigo. Isso era um progresso e a terapeuta ia gostar de saber disso.

Após as aulas, ele foi como sempre para a biblioteca estudar um pouco mais.

Quando a biblioteca fechou, ele guardou seu material e foi até a lanchonete que ficava no caminho de sua casa e continuou a estudar enquanto bebericava seu refrigerante.

E assim era sua rotina diária. Ele era uma pessoa extremamente previsível.

E isso ajudou para que seguissem seus passos.

\- Tem certeza que é ele? – Tetsuo, um cara forte e careca com seus trinta e cinco anos, perguntou.

\- É o que diz na carta – Brian, um americano musculoso e de boa aparência também na faixa dos trinta, deu de ombros.

\- Meu, ele não parece um cara sedento por sexo selvagem – Tetsuo coçou a cabeça.

\- Os quietinhos são sempre os piores – Brian deu um sorrisinho sacana.

O fato era que ele tinha achado Ikki uma graça e não via a hora de colocar a fantasia que receberam na carta em prática.

Tetsuo e Brian tinham uma pequena firma que estava começando na indústria pornográfica. Eles lançavam revistas mensais com vídeos de leitores que mandavam cartas com fantasias que eles realizavam e gravavam em vídeo.

Tinha de tudo. Maridos que queriam ver suas esposas serem fodidas por outros caras, caras que queriam orgias com mulheres ou com outros caras, pessoas com taras por outras mais velhas, ou que aparentassem mais novas. Era uma festa só.

Para eles era bom porque não pagavam cachê e isso reduzia muito os custos que tinham. E o leitor podia ter uma fantasia realizada.

Eles tinham recebido uma carta de um aluno de Ryonan chamado Ikki Amamiya, cuja fantasia era ser estuprado por ladrões que invadiam sua casa na calada da noite.

Eles já tinham visto vídeos assim na internet e sempre eram os campeões de visitas. E eles pretendiam melhorá-lo ainda mais. Fariam o melhor vídeo desse tipo já visto.

\- Não sei, não. Ele parece meio novo. Tem certeza de que ele tem dezoito? – Tetsuo quis se certificar. Tudo o que não precisavam agora era um processo dos pais do garoto.

\- Claro que tenho – Brian respondeu. Era a mentira mais lavada do mundo. Ele não tinha checado nada, exceto quem era Ikki – Bom, eu vou lá – ele disse tirando um remédio do bolso quando viu que Ikki já tinha bebido todo seu refrigerante.

\- Mas já? – o outro estranhou.

\- Você quer esperar mais o quê? Já estamos seguindo-o há uma semana – Brian sussurrou nervoso e foi até o balcão.

Ele pediu dois refrigerantes, e foi até a mesa de Ikki.

Tetsuo podia ver claramente, de onde estava, a cara de pau do sócio. Não era à toa que ele era o ator de quase todos os filmes deles.

Ele simplesmente chegou, se apresentou, ofereceu uma bebida, e pelo fato dele também estar bebendo a mesma coisa, o garoto sequer pensou algo a respeito. Ele aceitou e continuou a tentar estudar, mesmo com o outro falando. Ele parecia bem tímido.

Quando ele passou pela mesa dos dois, Brian fingindo que só o tinha visto agora o convidou a sentar à mesa com eles. Ikki não reclamou, já parecia sentir os efeitos do medicamento.

E não demorou muito para que perdesse o controle sobre seus movimentos.

Sem querer ele esbarrou o braço na garrafa que estava tomando e derrubou um monte de líquido em cima do seu material.

Eles, fingindo serem amigos prestativos, levaram o garoto embora junto com seu material da escola. Ninguém na lanchonete sequer piscou na direção deles.

Sabiam onde Ikki morava porque o tinham seguido. E quando chegaram lá, só precisaram descobrir o apartamento o que não foi difícil, pois o nome de Ikki estava no interfone.

Era um apartamento pequeno com somente um quarto, mas era bem arrumado. Estava tudo no lugar e era bem limpo.

Eles sabiam que o garoto morava sozinho, mas não acharam que seria tudo arrumado, ainda mais por ele ser novo. Foi uma surpresa agradável.

Arrumaram os equipamentos em dois tempos e enquanto Tetsuo preparava a filmadora, Brian trocou as roupas de Ikki. Achou um pijama no armário e o vestiu.

Eles esperaram algum tempo até começar a sair o efeito do medicamento de Ikki para que ele respondesse aos estímulos para começar a filmar.

\- Assina aqui para mim – Brian disse para Ikki, que piscou lentamente a mal conseguia segurar a caneta. Com muito custo ele conseguiu – Bom garoto – Brian falou e riu. Ikki piscava cada vez mais devagar. Parecia com muito sono.

Ambos vestiram uma touca preta que só deixavam seus olhos à mostra e uma roupa escura. Apagaram todas as luzes e começaram.

Ikki realmente parecia estar dormindo, e nem sentiu quando Brian se aproximou e começou a tocá-lo. Só abriu os olhos quando os toques se aproximaram das suas regiões íntimas, mas eles estavam sem foco.

Tetsuo procurava filmar o melhor ângulo quando Ikki finalmente pareceu se dar conta do que acontecia e tentava impedir. Mas seu corpo estava debilitado e Brian era muito maior e mais forte.

E logo Brian estava atrás do garoto, montando-o. Nem tinha tirado toda a roupa ainda. Só tinha abaixado um pouco as calças tanto dele quanto do garoto. Segurava seu rosto de encontro à cama, enquanto metia num ritmo forte.

No começo Ikki tentou se soltar, mas quando Brian o ameaçou, ele simplesmente desistiu. Tetsuo ficou um tanto incomodado pelas palavras e grosserias de Brian. Eles já tinham um filme que provavelmente faria um sucesso absurdo. Não precisavam causar um trauma no garoto. Era faz de conta e só.

Brian o tomou em várias posições, e Ikki parecia simplesmente não responder mais. E isso o irritou.

\- Vem pra cá – ele falou olhando para câmera.

Apesar de se sentir mal por ver o outro totalmente submisso, Tetsuo não aguentou. Ikki era bonito e fazia umas semanas desde a última vez que fez sexo.

Arrancou sua roupa enquanto Brian arrancou a de Ikki.

Ele tomou o lugar de Brian, mas não foi como ele imaginou. Não era apertado.

Talvez melhorasse se mudassem de posição.

Ele inverteu as posições e deitou na cama de solteiro, deixando o garoto por cima.

Ikki não conseguia segurar o corpo, e assim que Tetsuo tirou as mãos de seu peito e segurou seu quadril, ele despencou para frente.

Ele tinha ficado com o rosto escondido no pescoço de Tetsuo e quem olhasse de fora poderia achar uma atitude extremamente íntima. Mas Tetsuo achou incômoda. Ele podia ouvir os gemidos do garoto que ele duvidava serem de prazer.

Mas uma pessoa naquela posição era um claro convite para alguém com a mente tão poluída quanto Brian. E não demorou nada para que ele viesse participar.

Tetsuo gemeu quando sentiu o membro do outro colado ao seu, tornando aquele local extremamente apertado como deveria ser antes de tudo aquilo começar.

E logo ele estava acompanhando o outro em suas estocadas.

Não demorou muito para que ambos gozassem. Ele viu o outro se retirar e trazer a câmera. Não conseguia ver, mas sabia que estava filmando o estrago que fizeram no garoto.

Cenas de gozo escorrendo e anus se contraindo quase sempre eram usados nos finais dos vídeos.

Ele podia sentir seu coração ainda acelerado quando saiu do garoto. Ele ouviu um gemido e olhou para o lado quando levantou um pouco o rosto do outro. Tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto do jovem.

\- Prontinho. Vamos embora – Brian chamou o outro que nem sequer tinha se vestido ainda.

\- Você tá de brincadeira – o careca reclamou. Ele empurrou Ikki de cima de si com o máximo de cuidado que pôde e se levantou.

E ficou horrorizado quando viu o estado do garoto e do quarto. Tinha sangue e gozo na sua pele e pela cama inteira. Eles tinham realmente machucado Ikki.

\- Caralho, Brian. O moleque tá todo machucado! – ele ralhou com o sócio.

\- Só fizemos o que ele pediu – ele deu um sorrisinho sacana.

\- Ele não pediu para que o rasgássemos em dois. Isso foi ideia sua – ele chiou e começou a levantar o garoto da cama.

\- Hardcore vende, ué – ele deu de ombros – O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou quando viu Tetsuo pegando o garoto no colo e indo na direção do banheiro.

\- Limpando a merda que você fez – ele se limitou a responder – Vê se faz algo de útil e troca o lençol – falou antes de ir para o banheiro.

Resmungando, Brian fez exatamente o que ele mandou.

Tetsuo foi até o banheiro, mas não conseguiu usar a ducha higiênica antes em Ikki. O garoto mal conseguia ficar em pé.

Suspirando, ele o colocou direto na banheira. Depois trocaria a água. Seria só mais uma coisa a limpar, já que deixaram um rastro de sujeira pela casa toda.

Ele pegou o sabonete e começou a limpar o garoto. Quando chegou à parte ferida, a água ficou rosa e ele praguejou pela violência do outro.

Com cuidado, ele tirou o garoto de lá e o secou. A toalha branca também ficou manchada de sangue, mas, pelo que parecia, tinha diminuído drasticamente o sangramento. Com sorte o garoto não precisaria ir a um hospital. E sem hospital, eles não ganhariam um processo.

\- Esmeralda? – o garoto falou com os olhos semicerrados.

Tetsuo franziu a testa. O garoto parecia realmente estar fora de si por confundi-lo com uma mulher.

\- Está tudo bem – ele tentou falar com uma voz suave. Não queria despertar o garoto.

Aparentemente foi a coisa certa a se falar. Ikki apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do outro e apagou.

Ele teve um pouco de trabalho para levá-lo de volta ao quarto, e ficou aliviado quando viu que pelo menos a cama estava arrumada.

Deitou o garoto na cama e começou a procurar um pijama no armário.

\- Acho que tiramos a sorte grande, Tetsuo – Brian falou com uma voz animada e isso causou um arrepio no sócio. Eles tinham abusado de um garoto da pior forma possível e Brian ainda parecia animado com isso – Eu nem tinha me ligado antes, mas nós fodemos uma celebridade – ele explicou animado.

\- Do que está falando? – o careca falou mal-humorado enquanto vestia o garoto. Ele não parecia ninguém importante.

\- Se lembra dos caras da Fundação Kido que participaram daquela Luta Galáctica?

\- Quem? Aqueles lutadores que se diziam cavaleiros?

\- Esses mesmo. Ele é um deles – Brian disse animado. Parecia que tinha descoberta uma mina de ouro.

\- Tá de zoeira – ele não acreditou.

\- Não tô, não. Ele é o Cavaleiro de Fênix – Brian parecia não se conter em si de tanta alegria – O carinha que chegou botando pra foder e calando a boca de todo mundo.

Tetsuo se lembrava dele. Era o seu preferido porque acabou com aquele programa de mau gosto na televisão. Pessoas lutando com armaduras ridículas, gritando golpes ridículos para um público estúpido.

Foi obviamente cancelado após Fênix aparecer e se negar a lutar, dizendo que aquilo era só o devaneio de um velho caduco e que nada daquilo existia. Ele acabou com a magia da coisa toda.

\- Podemos ir? Não vejo a hora de lançar esse vídeo. Vamos ficar ricos! – ele comemorou e Tetsuo não pôde deixar de sorrir – Imagina só: Fênix, a ave mais vadia do Zodíaco – Brian sugeriu e o outro riu com gosto. Era um nome ridículo.

\- Pode ir na frente. Ainda vou dar uma geral aqui – ele respondeu – Não queremos que a pessoa que vai nos dar mais grana, reclame que deixamos sua casa bagunçada, não é?

\- Tem razão - o americano concordou – Vou indo na frente, então – ele levou o equipamento e deixou o sócio para trás.

Tetsuo esperou-o sair e começou a limpar e colocar as coisas no lugar.

Duas horas depois, ele saiu.

Ikki acordou somente no fim da tarde do dia seguinte com o telefone tocando.

\- Fala – ele atendeu ao telefone. Estava com uma baita dor de cabeça e seu corpo todo doía.

\- Ikki? Por que não veio à aula? Perdeu a prova – Sendoh falou – Fiquei preocupado.

Isso fez Ikki arregalar os olhos.

\- Que horas são? – perguntou surpreso.

\- Quase dezoito já – o jogador de basquete respondeu.

E isso fez o seu sangue gelar.

Ele nunca dormia mais do que deveria. Era até difícil pegar no sono. Sempre tinha pesadelos.

E a noite anterior não tinha sido diferente.

Teve sonhos horríveis com seu antigo mestre.

Eles pareciam tão reais.

Sentia o efeito do sonho pelo corpo até.

\- Eu tenho que ir – ele disse e desligou na cara do outro – É só minha imaginação – ele repetiu para si mesmo - Ele não pode ter voltado. Ele está morto – ele tentou se acalmar.

Voltou para o quarto e puxou sua coberta. Sua cama tinha marcas de sangue.

Não tinha sido um sonho.

Fim do capítulo 1


	2. Ninguém se importa

Eu não sou um brinquedo quebrado.

Capítulo 2 – Ninguém se importa.

Demorou mais uns dois dias até que Ikki voltasse para a escola. Ele não tivera coragem de sair de casa com medo de encontrar o seu antigo mestre.

Não que ele fosse admitir isso para alguém, é claro. Não admitia nem para si mesmo.

Para todos os efeitos, ele estava doente.

Quando ligaram para Saori avisando das suas faltas, ele só disse que não se sentia bem, e que não iria a um hospital porque tinha muita gente. Ela não estranhou. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso.

Tinha encontrado os lençóis ensanguentados na máquina de lavar, juntamente com uma toalha e seu outro pijama. Tinha certeza que ele o tinha deixado lá para tortura-lo, para deixar claro que poderia voltar sempre que quisesse.

Ou talvez ele só estivesse ficando louco de vez.

Mas Ikki estava decidido a não se deixar controlar. Ele não era mais uma criança indefesa numa ilha isolada com um doido.

\- Segurança em números – pensou ao ir para a escola.

Quando chegou à escola, foi surpreendido por Sendoh que o abraçou assim que o viu.

Ele ficou sem reação e sentiu seu rosto corando.

A única pessoa que o abraçara, fora o irmão, tinha sido a Esmeralda, e ela só o tinha feito porque gostava dele. Mas o Sendoh era só um quase amigo, não é?

\- Eu fiquei preocupado – Sendoh disse quando se afastou e segurou o rosto do menor entre suas mãos – Como você está? – perguntou aflito – Está melhor?

Ele parecia tão preocupado. Ikki sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido. Estava sem graça. Tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava pegando fogo.

Queria dizer que na verdade estava morrendo de medo que o fantasma do seu finado mestre voltasse e abusasse outra vez de sua pessoa, deixando seu traseiro latejando juntamente com as evidências de toda violência em sua máquina de lavar. Mas ele sabia que qualquer comentário desse tipo só resultaria numa passagem só de ida para o manicômio mais próximo.

\- Estou ótimo – ele se limitou a responder.

\- Tem certeza? Você está meio quente – Sendoh comentou ao encostar a mão em sua testa.

\- Já disse que estou bem – ele ralhou sem paciência e afastou as mãos do outro de si e continuou o caminho para a sala de aula.

Sendoh só o olhou de longe e sorriu. Tinha percebido como o outro ficou vermelho quando encostou sua mão em sua testa.

Ele era tão tímido, e isso era muito fofo. Nem todo o mau humor do mundo poderia esconder tanta fofura. Ele só não conseguia entender como só ele via aquilo.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e foi assoviando até a sala de aula. Estava um lindo dia.

Ele passou o restante do dia perturbando Ikki na sala de aula. Ora ele jogava bolinhas de papel, ora simplesmente assoprava sua orelha. Fez isso durante horas.

Até que e o outro não aguentou mais.

\- Será que dá pra parar?! – Ikki gritou ao se esquecer momentaneamente que não estava sozinhos.

\- Sr. Amamiya – o professor chamou-lhe atenção – Já para o corredor.

\- Mas foi ele que começou – Ikki ainda tentou se defender.

\- Não vou me repetir, Sr. Amamiya – o professor falou resoluto.

Sendoh começou a rir escandalosamente. A expressão indignada de Ikki era a melhor.

\- O senhor também, Sr. Sendoh – o professor resmungou e ao contrário do outro que saiu contrariado, Sendoh estava mais do que feliz em sair da sala, mesmo que isso significasse segurar um balde cheio de água do lado de fora da sala.

\- Odeio você – Ikki resmungou. Boa parte do seu corpo doía ainda e tudo que ele menos precisava era ficar com os braços doendo também, fora que estava perdendo aula.

\- Que chato – Sendoh fez um beicinho – Eu te amo – fez cara de cachorro sem dono.

Ikki só o olhou estranho e depois revirou os olhos.

\- Cala a boca – resmungou.

Não adiantava. Mesmo falando na cara, era como se o outro não o visse. Ele simplesmente não acreditava em suas intenções. Sequer as percebia.

\- Quer sair comigo? – ele perguntou do nada. Quem sabe fora dali, o outro conseguisse levá-lo à sério.

\- Por que eu sairia com você? – Ikki pensou em voz alta – E por que você quer sair comigo? - ele disse em voz baixa, mas o outro o escutou. E ver o quão baixa a autoestima do outro era o deixou triste.

\- Vai ser divertido – ele prometeu e o outro pareceu não acreditar muito – Fora que você me deve. Perdeu o desafio hoje – ele falou e o outro levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso – Por W.O. – ele explicou e o outro revirou os olhos irritado – Você nem apareceu, cara. Isso foi rude.

E assim Akira Sendoh conseguiu o seu primeiro encontro com Ikki Amamiya.

\- Por que está me seguindo? Não tem nada melhor para fazer? – Ikki reclamou quando viu o mais alto o seguindo.

\- Temos um encontro – Sendoh comentou o óbvio.

\- Não hoje. Eu tenho um compromisso agora – Ikki falou e o outro o ignorou e continuou seguindo-o.

Ele resmungou e continuou andando até que chegaram a sua casa.

\- Boa tarde, Ikki-chan – uma velhinha que morava no andar debaixo, e estava saindo quando eles entraram, cumprimentou.

Ikki só sorriu e segurou a porta para ela.

\- Como você é educado, Ikki-chan – Sendoh falou e apertou as bochechas do outro.

\- Sai fora – Ikki reclamou e bateu nas mãos do outro.

Ele abriu a porta do seu apartamento e o outro nem esperou convite e já foi entrando.

\- Espera aqui – o mais baixo falou, colocando sua mochila no sofá – Eu vou me arrumar.

Ele pegou a roupa que usaria, uma toalha limpa e foi para o banheiro.

Não demorou muito. Quinze minutos depois já estava fora do banheiro.

Andou até o seu quarto ainda vestindo sua camiseta quando deu de cara com Sendoh. Sendoh, que estava fuçando as fotos do seu mural.

\- Quem são? – ele perguntou, ignorando totalmente o fato de que estava invadindo o espaço do outro. Parecia contrariado por alguma coisa – E por que estão te abraçando? – ele fez uma careta.

\- Eu me faço a mesma pergunta todos os dias – ele respondeu sinceramente e suspirou – Esse é o Shun, meu irmão caçula – ele disse apontando para um garoto clarinho que estava abraçado com ele.

\- Nossa, podia jurar que é uma menina – o jogador de basquete comentou sem pensar, fazendo o outro rir.

\- Não fale isso pra ele se o vir algum dia. Quando comentei que ele parecia minha ex-namorada, ele ficou dois meses sem falar comigo – ele riu e o outro fechou o cenho.

Ikki suspirou. Sem o Shun falando com ele logo que ele voltou, ele passou dois meses em total silêncio. Ninguém mais se dava ao trabalho na época.

\- Temos que ir. Não posso chegar atrasado.

E então eles saíram.

Andaram uma, duas, três quadras e nem sinal de irem para o metrô, trem ou até mesmo para um ponto de ônibus.

Mas não era longe e logo eles chegaram lá.

\- Você sempre faz tudo a pé? – Sendoh estranhou.

\- Sim – o mais baixo respondeu surpreendendo o outro.

\- Você realmente deveria entrar no time de basquete.

Ikki se limitou a revirar os olhos.

Assim que chegaram, deram de cara com a terapeuta batendo papo com a recepcionista.

\- Chegou cedo – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto – E quem é o seu amigo?

\- Não é meu amigo – ele respondeu como de hábito – É só um louco que vive me seguindo.

\- Não fale assim, Ikki-chan. Isso dói – Sendoh comentou fazendo cara de coitado e colocando a mão no peito. Ikki revirou os olhos e a terapeuta riu – Akira Sendoh. Prazer em conhecê-la – ele disse com um sorriso sedutor dando um beijo em sua mão.

\- Tão educado – a terapeuta deu um risinho – Vamos indo, Ikki-chan – ela imitou o outro.

\- Não me chame assim – ele reclamou e entrou na sala.

Ele entrou e se jogou na poltrona que sempre usava.

Ela estranhou porque ele tinha a mesma expressão fechada de sempre.

\- Então fez um amigo – ela decidiu dar um ponto de partida.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- E como foi?

\- Ele apareceu – falou sem enrolação – E cresceu como um fungo – tentou explicar.

Ela riu e ele não entendeu o porquê. Sendoh era como um fungo irritante que quando você menos esperava tinha dominado tudo.

\- Mas deve ser um bom amigo. Você o trouxe até aqui.

\- Ele me seguiu – ele disse sério e ela pareceu preocupada – Disse que queria sair comigo.

E então a terapeuta entendeu tudo. O garoto gostava de Ikki e queria se aproximar, mas Ikki era tão fechado e já tinha, ao que tudo indicava, passado por tanta coisa que nem se dava conta das intenções do outro.

\- Ele deve gostar bastante de você – ela comentou para ver a reação dele. E como esperava, foi de total descrença – Não tem como não querer ficar perto de você – ela disse e ele pareceu desconfortável.

Ela viu ele se remexendo na poltrona. Parecia que queria dizer algo, mas não sabia como.

\- Você acredita em fantasmas? – ele por fim perguntou.

Ela ficou sem reação. Ele parecia sério.

Sendoh já estava lendo a quarta revista quando Ikki saiu e passou direto por ele. Ele se despediu da recepcionista e foi atrás dele.

\- Você é todo meu agora? – ele perguntou quando alcançou o outro.

Ikki parou de andar e o olhou feio. Ele sabia que viria uma resposta grosseira.

\- Para sairmos – ele achou melhor explicar, e o outro pareceu se acalmar e consentiu com a cabeça – O que acha de pescar? – ele sugeriu e ficou surpreso quando Ikki aceitou.

Eles foram até sua casa e pegaram tudo que precisavam e passaram o restante do dia lá pescando. Só foram embora quando já estava escuro.

E pela primeira vez, Ikki se sentiu bem ao lado de alguém. Era bom fazer algo que não precisasse falar o tempo todo e ele apreciava toda a calmaria.

No final do dia, Sendoh fez questão de levá-lo até a porta de casa por mais que ele dissesse que não havia a menor necessidade.

\- Não seja bobo, é o que se faz depois de um encontro – ele disse.

Mas Ikki não sabia disso. Nunca tivera um encontro.

\- Vejo você amanhã – Sendoh disse e deu um beijo em seu rosto antes que ele pudesse se afastar e saiu andando.

Da porta do seu prédio ele podia ver o jogador de basquete andando com as mãos nos bolso da bermuda e assoviando sem nenhuma preocupação.

Ele o invejava. Queria ser assim também.

Suspirou desanimado e começou a subida das escadas. Morava no segundo pavimento.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com o apartamento escuro e vazio.

\- Lar doce lar – murmurou e se jogou no sofá. Nem se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz.

Acordou com o despertador. Seu pescoço estava dolorido. Tinha dormido na sala.

Tomou um banho e se arrumou rapidamente para a escola.

Como sempre ele foi andando, mas estranhou que alguns rapazes pareciam olhá-lo de cima a baixo. Estava acostumado a nunca ser sequer notado.

\- Você é o cavaleiro de Fênix? – o mais corajoso deles perguntou ao se aproximar quando ele não pôde atravessar por conta do sinal fechado para pedestres.

\- Sim – ele respondeu a contragosto. Odiava ser lembrado por isso.

\- Eu falei que era ele – o cara gritou para os amigos que se aproximaram – Me dá um autógrafo – ele o intimou.

\- Não – ele negou e atravessou a rua quando o sinal abriu.

\- Não fica se achando – o cara reclamou – Deveria tratar melhor os seus fãs – ele estava praticamente gritando no meio da rua.

Ikki o ignorou e o garoto não gostou e o puxou pelo braço.

Tetsuo estava acompanhando Ikki de longe para ver como seria a reação dele quando as pessoas começassem a reconhecê-lo. Estava um pouco inseguro porque verificou alguns dados e viu que Brian tinha mentido, e eles tinham usado um garoto de quinze anos no filme que mais tinha vendido.

O filme "Fênix: a ave mais vadia do Zodíaco" tinha vendido horrores, apesar do nome esdrúxulo, e pelo que tudo indicava o grande público era o de jovens que sequer deveriam ter acesso a esse tipo de material.

Enfim, toda aquela situação era uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir.

Mas o bom era que Ikki parecia ser um garoto calmo e simplesmente ignorou o garoto irritante que o seguia. Ele mudou de ideia quando viu Ikki torcendo o braço do garoto num piscar de olhos quando este o tocou. Ele era violento.

\- Merda – ele praguejou e ligou para o sócio.

Ikki chegou à escola de extremo mau humor. Mais pessoas o tinham parado na rua, e ele podia jurar que ouvira uns comentários sacanas sobre sua pessoa.

Suspirou fundo quando chegou ao pátio. Era hora de focar nos estudos.

O pátio como sempre estava cheio, mas dessa vez boa parte das pessoas pareciam olhá-lo.

Ele se sentiu péssimo diante de tantos olhares recriminadores. Ele nem tinha feito nada.

Começou a andar na direção da sua sala, passando pela pequena multidão de alunos de aula quando sentiu uma mão apalpando sua bunda. E não foi uma passadinha de mão, a pessoa apertou a sua bunda com gosto.

\- Ei! – ele se virou para brigar com a pessoa, mas não tinha como saber quem tinha sido. Muitas pessoas o olhavam rindo.

E ele sentiu outra mão, e depois outra.

Elas só se afastaram quando Sendoh se aproximou e mandou que se afastassem e o deixassem em paz.

Ele ficou feliz pelo cuidado do outro, mas ficou confuso quando o outro simplesmente lhe virou as costas e lhe ignorou o resto do dia.

Não fez nenhum desafio, nem o pentelhou durante a aula. Sequer mencionou o encontro que tiveram no dia anterior. Era como se Ikki simplesmente não existisse mais.

E isso doeu.

\- Ganhei e perdi um amigo em um dia. Isso deve ser algum tipo de recorde – Ikki pensou antes de cruzar os braços e deitar a cabeça sobre eles. Quem diria que a aula pudesse ser tão chata sem as interrupções do outro?

As aulas se arrastaram e por mais que não quisesse admitir, Ikki sentia a falta do outro.

\- Olha, se eu te fiz alguma coisa é só falar – ele ainda tentou falar com o outro quando os outros alunos se afastaram.

\- E por que eu perderia tempo falando com alguém como você? – Sendoh respondeu com um tom ácido.

Ele falou como se Ikki fosse a mais vil das criaturas, e era exatamente assim que o cavaleiro se sentia.

Tinha sido um erro abaixar a guarda e deixar o outro se aproximar. Ele não tinha nada de bom para oferecer, e era só questão de tempo para que o outro tomasse conhecimento desse fato.

Ele abaixou o olhar, não queria que o jogador visse o quão ferido estava. Pegou o seu material e foi embora.

Só queria sair dali e dormir para que as coisas voltassem para o seu lugar.

Mas aquele realmente não era o seu dia, pois assim que saiu da escola deu de cara com Tatsumi, o mordomo de Saori que o odiava desde pequeno.

\- Para dentro – ele rosnou assim que o viu e indicou a limusine estacionada na frente da escola.

\- Não quero carona, gosto de andar – ele falou. Não gostava daquele careca.

A única resposta que teve foi um tabefe violento que o atingiu em cheio, desequilibrando-o.

O mordomo não demorou a se aproveitar da sua confusão para jogá-lo dentro do carro.

Sentado sozinho no banco de trás, ele colocou a mão no rosto. Ardia. Ele tinha certeza de que deixaria uma marca.

A viagem para a mansão foi rápida.

E vê-la mais de uma vez além da que era obrigado foi uma tortura sem igual. Tinha um mau pressentimento. Nada de bom vinha daquela casa. Só dor.

Assim que o carro parou, ele não deu tempo do mordomo vir arrancá-lo do carro à força, preferiu correr antes e deixa-lo para trás. Ele podia ser grande e musculoso, mas ele era mais ágil.

Correu para a mansão e trancou a porta quando passou. Olhou pelo vidro da porta. O mordomo estava gritando irritado e trancado do lado de fora.

Foi a primeira vez no dia que ele sorriu.

\- Espero que esteja se divertindo – Saori comentou fazendo Ikki se virar.

Ela estava séria. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

\- Shun está bem? – ele quis se certificar e a seguiu para o escritório.

Quando passou viu alguns dos seus meios-irmãos que o olhavam com nojo.

\- Seu moleque maldito! – Tatsumi veio vociferando depois de ter que dar a volta e entrar pelos fundos.

\- Está ficando velho – ele comentou provocando ainda mais a ira do outro.

\- Quero ver se ainda vai ficar com esse sorrisinho convencido depois que a senhorita falar com você – ele disse com uma voz maldosa, fazendo Ikki franzir o cenho. Não tinha ideia a que ele se referia.

\- Chega, Tatsumi- ela ordenou e o mordomo se calou – Sente-se, Ikki – ela disse com sua voz imponente.

Ele entrou e viu que Shun estava lá com os olhos marejados. Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga estavam ao lado dele e também lhe davam olhares estranhos.

Ela começou a falar quando viu que ele continuava em pé e não tinha intenção nenhuma de se sentar.

\- Hoje chegou às minhas mãos esse vídeo – ela disse, colocando um DVD em cima da mesa – E gostaria de saber do que se trata.

Ikki a olhou confuso e ficou na dúvida se ela estava falando sério.

\- Já tentou assistir? – ele sugeriu e ganhou um cascudo do mordomo.

\- Deixe de ser engraçadinho, seu promíscuo – o velho careca ralhou depois de agredi-lo.

E aquilo o deixou irritado. Ninguém na sala levantou um dedo para impedir a agressão. Era como se do dia para noite, ele merecesse esse tipo de tratamento.

O que era totalmente contraditório, já que nos últimos meses, Saori vinha tentando aproximá-los para que pudessem ser realmente uma família.

\- Infelizmente eu já assisti a esse vídeo, Ikki. Eu queria só entender o que o levou a participar dele – ela disse parecendo cansada.

\- Eu não participei de vídeo algum, sua maluca – ele deixou escapar antes que pudesse escolher melhor as palavras.

\- Olha como fala com a Saori, Ikki – Seiya ralhou com ele.

\- Só diga a verdade, Ikki. Nós sabemos que você passou por muita coisa já e que tem problemas. Nós podemos te ajudar, é só falar – Shiryu tentou acalmar os ânimos.

\- Eu não tenho problemas – Ikki negou avidamente. Não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

\- É claro que tem e você sabe disso! Não gosta de muita gente, não sabe se relacionar com ninguém, sequer gosta da sua família – Hyoga disse friamente e como sempre foi direto ao ponto – Você tem um comportamento destrutivo.

\- Cala a boca, Pato – ele retrucou ofendendo o outro.

Hyoga sorriu vitorioso quando viu que ele tentava atingi-lo com o nome pejorativo de sua constelação.

\- Tatsumi, coloque o vídeo, por favor – Saori pediu quando viu que a discussão só pioraria dali em diante.

Ele colocou o vídeo e Ikki parou o bate-boca com Hyoga quando se viu na enorme tela do escritório.

Era sem dúvida ele mesmo.

Já tinha visto inúmeras vezes todas as cicatrizes que apareciam em suas costas e lembrava como cada uma delas tinha parado ali.

Aquele era o seu quarto. Sua cama. Seus lençóis manchados de sangue.

Lençóis que ele teve que lavar à mão para tirar as manchas.

\- Quem são essas pessoas, Ikki? – ela perguntou quando viu que ele tinha se reconhecido na tela.

\- Não faço ideia – ele respondeu sinceramente.

\- Mas é um vadio que vai para cama com qualquer um mesmo – Tatsumi resmungou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem.

\- Tem alguma coisa a dizer sobre o vídeo, Ikki? – Saori perguntou em seguida.

Não adiantaria falar nada, exceto de que agora tudo fazia sentido.

Todos tinham visto aquela porcaria de vídeo.

Todos tinham visto o quão podre ele era.

Ele não estava sendo julgado.

Todos já tinham o condenado.

\- Acho que preciso malhar mais – ele disse com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Estava enojado com o vídeo e assustado por ter acontecido em sua casa sem o seu consentimento, mas não deixaria que eles percebessem isso.

\- Ora seu – Tatsumi tentou atingir-lhe novamente, mas Seiya e os outros o impediram.

\- Esse seu comportamento é inadmissível, Ikki – Saori ralhou com ele. Era duro ter com guardiã uma fedelha emancipada mais nova que ele próprio.

\- Para o inferno com todos vocês – Ikki disse ao virar as costas e andar despreocupadamente para fora do escritório.

\- Você deveria ser mais grato por tudo que lhe dão e por se importarem – Jabu falou quando o viu saindo do escritório e barrou sua passagem.

Aparentemente, ele e os outros tinham ouvido toda a discussão.

\- Você está errado – Ikki retrucou com certa violência, que fez Jabu se afastar – Ninguém se importa – ele pensou para si mesmo enquanto se afastava da mansão com passos largos e decididos.

Fim do cap. 2


	3. Eu gosto de abraços quentinhos

Eu não sou um brinquedo quebrado

Capítulo 3 – Eu gosto de abraços quentinhos

Alguns dias tinham se passado desde que Ikki tinha saído da Mansão e desde então nenhum deles o tinha procurado.

Nem mesmo Shun ligara para saber se ele estava bem ou não.

E isso o deixava deprimido.

Shun e os outros eram a única família que ele tinha, e ter a certeza de que nenhum deles se importava era extremamente desanimador.

Ele parou de ir à terapia. Não tinha nada que ela pudesse falar para fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Ele suspirou, pegou a mochila no sofá e saiu porta afora.

Quando estava descendo, deu de cara com a senhorinha que morava no pavimento de baixo e que sempre o cumprimentava, mas ela o olhava com asco.

\- Garoto depravado – ela lhe ofendeu e entrou em casa fazendo questão de bater a porta em sua cara.

Ele só balançou a cabeça e continuou a andar.

Não estava surpreso de que até ela soubesse. Todo mundo parecia ter assistido o maldito filme.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse à escola. E para variar, foi recebido por seus ávidos fãs.

Com o passar dos dias, a situação na escola só piorou. Os poucos que não tinham visto o filme tiveram tempo de sobra de ver e se atualizar sobre a sua situação.

E sempre que ele andava, cochichos e comentários maldosos o seguiam.

Ninguém se importava se ele podia ouvi-los e se ofenderia.

Ele não era importante.

Era só uma pessoa promíscua e de vida fácil com a qual podiam fazer o que bem entendessem.

Um rapaz certamente pensara assim quando achou que poderia tomar liberdades com a sua pessoa.

A expressão de surpresa dele quando Ikki respondeu com violência na frente de boa parte da escola foi demais.

Ikki ganhou uma suspensão de um dia enquanto o garoto saiu livre. Aparentemente o vídeo tinha chegado às mãos do diretor também.

A escola, que era o seu único refúgio, acabou se tornando uma tortura.

Ele passava o tempo todo mudo e sozinho.

Naquele dia, ele foi incumbido de limpar a sala depois da aula com outro aluno.

O restante da sala protestou alegando que teriam que limpar de novo no dia seguinte.

Ele não retrucou. Nem poderia.

Ele concordava com eles.

Ficou olhando pela janela até que todos fossem embora.

\- Se está achando que vou limpar tudo sozinho, está muito enganado – Sendoh reclamou, batendo o balde com água na mesa de Ikki com certa violência.

Um pouco do líquido espirrou no cavaleiro que se levantou.

\- Vá embora. Eu faço sozinho – ele disse. Sua voz saiu rouca. Era a primeira vez que falava naquela semana.

E começou a limpar a sala, ignorando a presença do outro.

\- Por quê? Marcou algum encontro aqui na sala? – Sendoh alfinetou esperando que o outro se irritasse ou ofendesse.

Ikki nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Sabia que o outro estava provocando. Respirou fundo e continuou passando o pano na carteira. Mas ouvir tal coisa de quem ele chegou a considerar um amigo doía demais.

\- Eu quase acreditei no seu jeito tímido, sabia? – ele continuou e Ikki tentou se focar no que estava fazendo – Mas você é só um vadio que não vale nada – ele constatou e Ikki sentiu os seus olhos queimando.

Ele não era um vadio. Era tudo, menos isso.

Piscou várias vezes e a sensação passou. Respirou fundo e não respondeu nada.

Queria gritar, discutir, ofender e fazer com que o outro se sentisse tão mal quanto ele, mas era melhor não se envolver em outra briga dentro da escola. O diretor deixara claro que não aturaria nenhum problema vindo dele, e ele acabaria sendo expulso.

\- E eu ainda caí na sua. Achei que era inocente e que por isso não se tocava de que eu gostava de você – o mais alto riu e Ikki o olhou chocado.

Sendoh gostava dele, como Esmeralda.

Não como um amigo, mas como algo mais.

Ele não entendia como alguém poderia gostar dele. Não havia nada para se gostar ali.

E ele retribuía o sentimento?

Gostava da companhia do outro, por mais que negasse. Sentiu falta nos últimos dias das provocações do outro, e gostou de ir pescar no outro dia.

\- E eu fiquei todo feliz quando finalmente consegui te levar para sair – ele falou ainda rindo e se aproximou do outro, invadindo sua bolha pessoal – E mais feliz ainda quando te dei um beijo – ele disse ao abraçar o outro.

Ikki podia sentir a respiração quente do outro no seu pescoço, mas não o afastou nem quando sentiu os braços do outro em volta do seu corpo. Estava carente e ter alguém que se importava perto era bom.

\- Tão quente – pensou consigo mesmo ao fechar os olhos e aproveitar a sensação. Era uma boa mudança para quem sempre sentia frio.

\- Mas você não liga para isso, não é? – ele ouviu a voz de Sendoh perto de seu ouvido e se arrepiou inteiro. O calor se dissipara.

Queria responder. Precisava responder. Mas não era bom com palavras ou pessoas.

\- Você gosta que te usem – Sendoh falou com uma voz rouca.

Fechou os olhos com força. Não era bom com nada.

Sendoh realmente gostava de Ikki. Mas toda aquela história o deixou transtornado.

Ele se sentiu traído, enganado. E todo o seu bem querer se tornou rancor num piscar de olhos.

Apertou o corpo do outro de encontro ao seu.

Sentiu a relutância do outro quando suas mãos começaram a passear livremente por seu corpo, mas ignorou.

Ele finalmente o tinha e isso era tudo que importava.

\- Oe, Sendoh! Não vai aparecer no treino de novo? – Uozumi falou assim que entrou na sala, chamando atenção do colega de time – O que está fazendo?! – ele perguntou horrorizado.

Só aí Sendoh do que estava fazendo e se deu conta do estado do outro.

Ele tinha as roupas tortas e marcas pelo pescoço. Marcas que o jogador tinha feito. Ele tremia e não o encarava.

Sendoh deu um passo para trás e Ikki aproveitou para pegar a mochila e sair da sala o mais rápido que pôde.

\- Cara, se você trata os seus amigos assim eu não sei se quero ser seu amigo – o gigante comentou olhando-o com reprovação – Não enrole demais. Temos treino – ele falou e saiu.

Sendoh se sentiu péssimo por ter perdido o controle.

\- Eu não tinha o direito de ter me aproveitado dele – ele pensou – Pedirei desculpas amanhã.

E voltou a limpar a sala. Era só o que lhe restava a fazer.

No dia seguinte, a carteira de Ikki ficou vazia o dia todo.

\- Ele deve ter faltado – pensou consigo mesmo – Será que está doente? – ele se preocupou. Ikki não era de faltar à aula.

Mas isso se repetiu por vários dias.

Decidiu chegar cedo e esperar pelo outro, como costumava fazer quando o desafiava. E no horário habitual, o outro chegou.

Sorriu quando o viu chegando com inúmeros livros nos braços. Era um verdadeiro nerd.

Mas o sorriso sumiu quando ele viu a cor sumir do rosto do outro. Ele parecia assustado.

\- Estava esperando por você – o mais alto falou ao se aproximar do cavaleiro.

Reparou que o outro estava péssimo. As olheiras estavam bem mais profundas que o de costume e ele parecia cansado.

\- Não tenho te visto ultimamente – tentou puxar conversa e viu o outro estreitando os olhos.

Toda a fragilidade que notou num primeiro instante evaporara. E ali na sua frente estava somente um garoto cínico que lhe encarava com raiva.

\- Essa era a ideia – ele rosnou e voltou a andar.

Sendoh o seguiu, achando que estava indo para o mesmo destino e ficou surpreso quando Ikki passou direto pela sala deles e entrou em outra turma no final do corredor.

Ele viu o outro se acomodando numa carteira no fundo da sala e tudo fez sentido. Ikki não estava faltando às aulas. Ele tinha mudado de turma. Mudado de turma para evita-lo.

Suspirou desanimado. Tinha pisado na bola.

Passara os últimos dias pensando no que tinha feito e como tinha agido.

Ficara com ciúmes. Com ciúmes de toda uma vida sem ele.

Roía-se de ciúmes só de pensar em Ikki com outras pessoas.

Mas o fato é, sempre que se lembrava daquele fatídico dia, o que lhe vinha à mente era o como Ikki não correu dele num primeiro instante. E como retribuiu seu abraço antes que ele falasse todas aquelas atrocidades.

Ikki gostava dele.

Se não na mesma intensidade, pelo menos como um amigo.

E apesar de tudo, ele gostava de Ikki. O que ele fez no vídeo não mudava isso.

E ele precisava deixar isso claro para o outro.

Precisava se desculpar. E faria isso.

Ikki podia ter mudado de sala, mas ainda estavam no mesmo colégio.

Quando deu o sinal que indicava o término das aulas, o cavaleiro arrumou vagarosamente o material na mochila.

Não havia motivo para correr e ser empurrado pelos outros na saída. Era melhor esperar todo mundo sair.

Quando terminou, ele se levantou e foi andando em direção à porta.

Barrando o seu caminho, estavam seis garotos.

Eles o olhavam com cobiça.

\- É o seguinte: nós não queremos confusão – um deles falou sorrindo de canto.

\- Eu duvido muito disso – comentou debochado seguindo os movimentos de todos que agora o rodeavam. Estava cercado – Merda! – pensou.

\- É só chupar a gente que deixamos você ir, veadinho – um grandão falou magnânimo e já começou a abrir a braguilha da calça.

\- Você que está propondo sexo oral com um cara e eu que sou o veadinho?! – não pôde deixar de comentar surpreso.

\- Ora seu – o grandão partiu para cima do cavaleiro e em segundos estava no chão.

\- Que tal eu sair daqui agora sem esfregar a cara de vocês no chão antes? – propôs ao pisar na cabeça do grandão.

Em menos de cinco minutos ele estava saindo da sala de aula assoviando. No chão da sala jaziam os seis garotos, todos com o rosto grudado no chão.

\- Demorou – Sendoh comentou quando Ikki chegou ao pátio principal que dava para a saída do colégio.

\- O que você quer, encosto? –Ikki perguntou rudemente quando chegaram ao portão.

Antes que Sendoh pudesse responder, foram interrompidos por um garoto de cabelos verdes que corria na direção deles.

\- Ikki!- Shun falou quando viu o irmão – Estava te esperando – ele sorriu.

Mas o sorriso murchou quando Ikki o encarou sério.

Quando Shun finalmente chegou à sua frente ele suspirou, virou e saiu andando na direção oposta, largando os dois sozinhos na frente da escola.

Shun abaixou a cabeça, desanimado.

\- Cadê o Ikki? Falou com ele? – um garoto baixinho e de cabelos curtos e castanhos bem escuros perguntou quando se aproximou de Shun – E quem é esse aí? – ele estranhou ver o rapaz alto ao lado do outro.

E só aí Shun se deu conta do garoto. Parecia envergonhado por não ter notado o rapaz antes.

\- Deve ser o amigo que o Ikki falou – Shiryu comentou quando se aproximou deles.

Ele sorria para Sendoh que concordou sem graça, mas feliz por agora ter a certeza de que o outro o considerava pelo menos como um amigo, ou considerava.

\- Eu me chamo Sendoh. Akira Sendoh – ele se apresentou e fez uma pequena reverência para eles – E você é o irmão mais novo que se parece com a ex-namorada – ele comentou sem pensar – E eu não devia ter comentado isso – ele riu sem graça e passou a mão na nuca ao ver o garoto estreitar os olhos, claramente irritado.

\- Eu sou o Shiryu. Esse é o Seiya – ele disse ao colocar a mão no ombro do mais novo – Aquele é Shun, que você já conhece, e este é o Hyoga. Somos irmãos dele – ele falou e Sendoh arregalou os olhos surpreso.

\- Você falou ou não com ele? – Seiya voltou à sua indagação inicial.

\- Não tive tempo. Ele saiu andando – Shun se defendeu.

\- Rude como sempre – Hyoga resmungou e revirou os olhos.

Sendoh teve a impressão que eles nãos e davam bem.

Shun parecia triste ao olhar na direção que o irmão tinha ido embora.

\- Melhor o encontrarmos antes que ele veja por si só – Shiryu comentou e eles começaram a andar na direção da casa de Ikki.

Hyoga o olhou feio quando viu que ele os acompanhava. Sendoh sustentou o olhar.

\- Garotinho folgado – pensou e torceu o nariz.

\- Obrigado – Shun disse num tom baixo para ele.

\- Pelo quê? – sendo perguntou confuso.

\- Obrigado por ficar do lado do meu irmão quando mais ninguém ficou– ele agradeceu e voltou a andar.

E Sendoh se sentiu péssimo.

Ele tinha feito tudo, menos isso.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem à casa de Ikki. Ou o que restou dela.

O pequeno apartamento tinha sido invadido.

Todas as fotos, todos os pertences de Ikki tinham sido destruídos. Paredes tinham sido pichadas com ofensas do mesmo teor que ouvia frequentemente por onde passava.

A única coisa que restou foi a armadura de fênix, intacta.

Quando eles chegaram, Ikki ainda estava parado no meio da sala olhando o estrago.

E era justamente isso que tentaram evitar. Tinham ido busca-lo no colégio para levá-lo diretamente para a Mansão. Não tinha a mínima necessidade de ele ver aquilo.

E agora ninguém sabia como agir e o que falar.

E ficaram surpresos quando, dentre todos, Sendoh foi o que tomou a iniciativa.

Viram-no se aproximando de Ikki e o abraçando.

Não puderam deixar de arregalar os olhos. Ninguém abraçava o cavaleiro de fênix.

\- Sinto muito – ele disse quando apertou o outro contra si – Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo – ele falou e Ikki sentiu seus olhos queimando novamente. Mas dessa vez não estavam no colégio.

Quando o outro encostou a mão ao seu rosto foi a gota d'água, e ele simplesmente explodiu.

Afastou a mão do outro com um tabefe violento e o socou uma, duas, três vezes até que os irmãos conseguissem tirá-lo de cima do outro.

\- Acalme-se, irmão – Shun pediu ao enxugar o seu rosto. Só aí Ikki percebeu que seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas.

\- É melhor você ir – Hyoga dispensou o jogador que se levantava do chão.

À contragosto Sendoh acatou o pedido.

Ikki não teve outra opção senão ir para a Mansão.

E apesar de toda a situação horrível que passava e de parte dos irmãos terem ido busca-lo, sua recepção estava longe de ser calorosa.

Todos os outros ainda o olhavam com um misto de asco e reprovação. E mesmo rodeado de pessoas, ele ainda se sentia extremamente solitário e era raro ouvir sua voz.

Ele passava os dias no automático. Comia, dormia e estudava.

O psiquiatra designado a atendê-lo o diagnosticou com depressão profunda.

E mesmo depois que passou a tomar a medicação indicada, seu estado não mudou muito.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que não se opuseram quando Sendoh apareceu sem ser convidado.

\- Vai para o inferno – foi a primeira coisa que Ikki falou quando o viu. A primeira vez que ele reagiu.

\- Ele fala! – Sendoh comemorou jogando os braços para cima.

Ele ignorou totalmente a cara feia do outro e se sentou à sua frente na mesa onde o outro estudava e puxou um dos cadernos.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Ikki perguntou irritado.

\- Você está horrível – Sendoh comentou ao analisar a aparência do outro. Tinha olheiras enormes e fundas, estava pálido e parecia mais magro. Os olhos estavam meio opacos, parecia dopado – Eu queria conversar. Nem consigo falar com você na escola – ele falou quando o outro não respondeu.

\- Não temos nada para conversar.

\- Mas eu quero me explicar –Sendoh insistiu, chamando atenção do outro.

\- Não tem nada para explicar – Ikki respondeu e puxou o caderno que o outro tinha pegado de volta – Vai embora.

\- Não vou até que me escute – o outro resmungou e puxou o caderno de volta.

\- Você me cansa – Ikki resmungou entediado e saiu andando, deixando o outro para trás.

\- Eu sinto muito – Sendoh falou ao seguir o outro – Eu não devia ter feito o que eu fiz – Sendoh continuou quando o outro não parou – Eu fui um babaca, mas eu estava só com ciúmes – continuou, não reparando que estavam atraindo a atenção de toda a família de Ikki.

\- Ok, você é uma babaca. Agora cai fora – Ikki revirou os olhos e continuou caminhando.

E aquilo só irritou o mais alto. Ele puxou o cavaleiro pelo braço e praticamente gritou o restante do que queria falar cara a cara.

\- Será que dá para tentar prestar atenção? Eu estou dizendo que gosto de você! – Sendoh esbravejou fazendo Ikki arregalar os olhos – Não era bem isso que eu queria falar – ele emendou sem graça com a mão na nuca.

Ikki continuava sem reação e só o olhava.

\- O que eu vim dizer é que sinto muito por ter agido daquele jeito horrível. Eu fiquei com ciúmes e isso não justifica nada. Explica, mas não justifica. Foi errado e eu sinto muito – ele falou sinceramente – Eu também pensei muito e não tenho nada com a sua vida. Não tenho o direito de achar ruim um vídeo seu ou o que for. Isso não muda quem você é pra mim – e realmente era assim que ele se sentia. Não gostava da ideia, mas não sentia mais raiva ou o que fosse a respeito – E eu queria realmente que você voltasse para a nossa sala, porque não tenho de quem colar mais e vão me chutar do time de basquete se ficar com notas ruins – ele completou com uma expressão patética que fez o outro esboçar um sorriso pequeno.

\- Você não liga de me ver fazendo sexo com dois caras num vídeo? – Ikki perguntou curioso.

\- Não – respondeu no ato.

\- Não liga de que quase todo mundo que conhecemos e muitos outros estranhos viram esse vídeo? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho, que dizia que ele estava tudo, menos feliz.

\- Não? – ele respondeu meio incerto já. Não gostava da expressão do outro.

\- Eu me importo – Ikki disse com a voz séria – E sabe por quê? – ele perguntou ao se aproximar do outro – Porque era eu naquela porcaria de vídeo. Eu com pessoas que nem tenho ideia de quem são e como chegaram ali. Mas alguém sequer cogitou que eu não tivesse sido consultado sobre aquela merda de vídeo? Não! – ele gritou, chocando o outro e os outros que escutavam escondido a conversa dos dois – Mas você se acha o magnânimo porque veio aqui dizer que não liga? Não me faça rir!

Sendoh estava mais do que chocado. Estava horrorizado.

\- Eles te forçaram? – o jogador perguntou sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia.

\- É tão difícil de acreditar que eu não seja o vadio que você pensou? – foi a resposta torta que recebeu.

\- Isso é horrível – ele falou fazendo uma careta. Estava enjoado.

Mas o outro levou por outro lado.

\- Pelo menos esse se deu ao trabalho de colocar os lençóis ensanguentados para lavar. Os outros não foram tão atenciosos assim – Ikki comentou, e Sendoh teve que engolir o vômito que sentiu na garganta.

\- Isso já tinha acontecido antes? – ele não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade mórbida.

\- Claro que não. Quem seria pego desse jeito mais de uma vez? – Ikki negou com um tom descrente, e Sendoh se sentiu bem idiota por cogitar algo assim – Eu estava bem acordado nas outras vezes – ele comentou num tom maldoso no ouvido do jogador que parecia extremamente nauseado – Acredito que saiba onde é a saída, não é? – ele disse e já ia se virando quando o mais alto o puxou de repente.

E num piscar de olhos, seu corpo era apertado por braços fortes que o seguravam num abraço colossal. Estava tão perto que podia ouvir o batimento cardíaco do outro.

Aqueles braços eram quentes e por um segundo ele quase se deixou levar. Sentiu-se protegido. Mas sabia que aquela sensação era momentânea, pois assim que abaixasse a guarda, seria ferido novamente.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços do outro com rispidez.

\- Suma daqui – esbravejou e subiu as escadas, passando por seus irmãos que acompanhavam a discussão, não tão bem escondidos, do pé da escadaria.

Ele entrou no seu novo quarto, que não tinha nada de seu exceto seus materiais da escola, e foi até a janela. De lá pôde ver o jogador se afastando da casa com as mãos nos bolsos.

Suspirou desanimado. Conseguira repelir mais um com sua grossura.

Mas seria melhor que o outro ficasse longe. Ele não tinha nada de bom para oferecer.

Jogou-se no sofá, remanescente da decoração anterior, e dormiu. A cama jazia lá ao lado, vazia e sem uso. Ele ainda se sentia mal dormindo em camas.

Por um milagre, deixaram-no dormir o dia todo e levaram sua comida no quarto, não exigindo que ele participasse do jantar com o resto da família. Talvez tivessem finalmente respeitado sua privacidade, mas Ikki sabia que provavelmente eles só não sabiam como encará-lo depois do que ouviram.

Ele passara de vadio exibicionista e pervertido para adolescente abusado e cheio de traumas em questão de segundos.

\- Agora é que nunca me livro dessa maldita terapia – pensou consigo mesmo.

Felizmente só viu brevemente os outros na manhã seguinte quando saíam para a escola.

Shun parecia ser o único que queria conversar, e ele sabia o porquê. Devia se sentir culpado porque sabia onde as outras vezes tinham acontecido. E era por isso que ele nunca tinha falado nada.

Tudo que aconteceu na Ilha da Rainha da Morte foi terrível, mas ele agradecia por ter acontecido com ele e não com o seu irmão querido. Shun não suportaria tudo que ele teve que passar lá.

Mas o que ele poderia falar para aquietar o coração do irmão? Era péssimo nisso. E por isso se limitou a dar um sorriso antes de colocar a mochila nas costas e ir para a porta.

E quando abriu deu de cara com Sendoh que riu da sua expressão desguardada de surpresa.

\- Bom dia, Ikki-chan – o jogador cumprimentou e empurrou um saquinho na direção do outro, que pegou por reflexo – Café-da-manhã – ele explicou – Você tá muito magrinho – ele falou e saiu seguindo o outro quando este revirou os olhos, ignorou sua presença e começou a andar para a escola – Bom dia, pessoas que não lembro o nome – Sendoh cumprimentou todos que se espremiam na porta e nas janelas para ver os dois – Cara, seus irmãos são estranhos – ele comentou ao alcançar o outro e colocar as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ainda podia sentir os olhares seguindo-os.

\- E eu não sei? – Ikki respondeu. Estava aliviado de que ele não era o único com essa opinião. Não reparou que sem pensar tinha aberto o saco e comia um bolinho.

\- Ah, alguém estava com fome – o outro provocou, empurrando seu ombro.

\- Vá se catar – ele reclamou e continuou comendo. Estava bom. Muito bom.

Fim do cap. 3


End file.
